songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 10
- first time as a formal participant, not a Special Guest.|Row 5 title = Returning Countries|Row 6 title = Withdrawing Countries|Row 7 title = Special Guest|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Irie & Kool" by ZAA|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Calli Abisognio|Row 1 info = Croatian Nationa Theatre Ivan pl. Zajc, Rijeka, Croatia|Row 2 info = Marcela Oroši & Severina|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = }}The 10th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Croatian Nationa Theatre Ivan pl. Zajc in Rijeka, Croatia, following the country's victory in 9th edition of the contest in Casablanca with the song "Zaljuljali Smo Svijet" by Nina Kraljić. It was the second contest held by a Croatian broadcast. However due to slightly decreased number of participants, the show's format was changed back to the one from the first few editions: two Semi-finals(15 qualifiers from each) and the Grand Final, with Second Chance in between. All of those shows were hosted by Severina(Eurovision Song Contest 2006) and Luminize's vocalist, Marcela Oroši. Format Just like mentioned above, in 10th edition, the show consisted of two Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. 15 qualifiers from each Semi-final would qualify for the Grand Final and then 2 countries from Second Chance would join them, to provide a total number of 32 songs in the Grand Final, just like in previous editions. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - USA). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Returning Artists 12 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Polina Gagarina was a representant of Russia twice: in 2nd edition with "Ya Ne Budu" and in 6th one with "Shagat". Francesca Michielin from Italy also appeared in ESCFCG twice - also in 2nd edition with her "Nessun Grado Di Separazione", but in 7th one, as well, with "L'Amore Esiste", getting second place. Zara Larsson represented Sweden twice, in 4th edition with her song "Lush Life" and in 6th one with "Ain't My Fault", failing to qualify with the second one. Sasa Kovacevic represented Montenegro with his song "Temperatura", back in 6th edition. At the same time, Mahmut Orhan represented Cyprus with Sena Sener and their song "Feel". Aminata sang for Latvia in Special 1 edition, finishing 3rd with her song "Leave My Love Bleeding". In the same edition, Yegor Kreed represented Russia with "Malo Tak Malo", but failed to qualify. Beyond The Black represented Germany in 8th edition of the contest with their song "In The Shadows", when Lukas Graham represented Denmark with "You're Not There". MIKA from Lebanon represented his country last time, in 9th edition with the song "Staring At The Sun". Dua Lipa appeared in the contest three times, each time representing a different country - Albania, United Kingdom and Kosovo. She made it to the final only for the first time, with the song "Wild Dance", later failing to qualify with "Be The One" and "Blow Your Mind". Helena Paparizou from Greece keeps her high score, participating for the 6th time. She did it previously with songs "Otan Aggeli Klene", "Misi Kardia", "Gigolo", "I Kardia Sou Petra" and "Fiesta" in 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 9th edition of ESCFCG. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty three countries participated in the first semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Twenty four countries participated in the second semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 47 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions